What you did to me
by MooseUnicorn
Summary: La lune est levée et sa lueur apaisante éclaire faiblement les rues désertes. Je devrais me réjouir, mais pas ce soir. Plus jamais. Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je le dis en étant convaincu que je ne briserais pas ma promesse, mais cette fois-ci est réellement la dernière.Cependant, il faut que tout cela s'arrête.
1. Chapter 1

La lune est levée et sa lueur apaisante éclaire faiblement les rues désertes. Je devrais me réjouir, mais pas ce soir. Plus jamais. Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je le dis en étant convaincu que je ne briserais pas ma promesse, mais cette fois-ci est réellement la dernière. Avant, je n'étais pas prêt, bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'il soit possible de l'être. Cependant, il faut que tout cela s'arrête. Je ne peux plus supporter de passer de la joie intense à la solitude et la culpabilité la plus profonde. Il faut que je te le dise, que je te le fasse comprendre pour qu'enfin, je puisse me libérer de ton emprise. Le pire, c'est que tu ne fais rien pour que je m'attache à toi. Je suis juste incapable de te laisser partir.

Mais je devrais cependant le faire ce soir. Je le veux et je me déteste pour cela en même temps. Je suis quelqu'un de compliqué, tu me l'as souvent répété, mais je crois que je comprends seulement maintenant le sens de tes mots. Moi qui riais quand tu me parlais comme ça, alors que ça n'avait absolument rien de drôle. J'étais juste trop aveugle pour réellement prendre conscience du poids de tes paroles. Lorsque tu disais que j'étais un gamin, que je ne te connaissais pas, que ce ne serait jamais possible entre nous. Je m'en veux maintenant, tu as toujours été clair mais je n'ai jamais su t'écouter. Ou plutôt, je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter. Je refusais de comprendre car au fond, je savais déjà tout ce que tu avais à me dire. Je me berçais de belles illusions en me persuadant que nous étions heureux.

Le problème, c'est que je m'imaginais que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre. Je me plaisais à penser que tu restais avec moi parce que tu m'appréciais pour qui j'étais et non pour ce que je te donnais. Tu semblais toujours plus heureux quand nous étions ensemble, mais en fait, je n'avais aucune idée de qui tu étais vraiment, tu restais un étranger en dehors de nos nuits passées ensemble. Ensuite, tu redevenais cet homme que je n'avais pas le droit de connaître au moment où tu boutonnais ta chemise. Je devais oublier ton nom que je répétais pourtant des heures durant. Je devais éviter de penser à toi à chaque fois que je voyais un couple dans la rue en imaginant que ça aurait pu être nous si tu n'étais pas toi et moi une autre personne.

Je t'en voulais aussi, mais pas autant que j'étais en colère contre moi. Au début, je te reprochais tout car je ne voulais pas admettre que j'avais tort et qu'au fond, tout était de ma faute. Bien sûr, tu n'avais jamais rien fait pour me repousser, mais tu n'avais jamais essayé de me garder non plus. J'étais celui qui courait se réfugier dans tes bras parce que je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de toi, même si j'essayais de me convaincre que ça ne te dérangeait pas tant. J'étais devenu dépendant de toi, pas seulement de ce que tu me faisais, mais de tout ton être. Nous avions passé de longs moments à s'observer et se parler. J'adorais quand tu étais comme ça, j'avais l'impression de faire réellement partie de ta vie et de ne pas simplement être le garçon que tu voyais certaines nuits pour te tenir compagnie. J'étais stupide de penser ça, je sais, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, c'était tellement bon. Je connaissais ton corps par cœur mais tu restais quand même un mystère pour moi.

Tu importais tellement pour moi alors que je n'étais qu'un petite partie de ta vie. Tu hantais mes rêves lorsque tu ne me tenais pas éveillé, tu rythmais chacun de mes jours, tu me contrôlais totalement. Tu n'avais qu'à le demander et j'accourais vers toi. Je ne pense pas que tu l'aurais fait pour moi et de toute façon, je n'aurais jamais osé. Tu étais toujours celui qui décidais de nos rencontres et peu importe de ce que je pensais, mais en fait, j'étais toujours d'accord et ça, tu le savais.. Je n'aurais jamais pu te refuser quoique ce soit de peur de te perdre, même si je ne te possédais en aucun cas alors que toi, tu avais tout de moi. Mon corps, ma raison et mon cœur. Oui, je n'avais plus aucune volonté lorsqu'il s'agissait de toi. Pourtant je pensais, ou plutôt j'espérais, que je t'influençais et que quand tu rentrais chez toi le soir, tu imaginais que j'étais à la place de ta femme dans ton lit.

Maintenant je sais que c'est faux, que je ne pourrais jamais la remplacer car je n'ai absolument rien à faire dans ta vie. Tu m'avais pourtant prévenu, mais une partie de moi ne voulais l'admettre. Chaque fois que l'on se voyait, j'avais l'espoir que tu me dises que tu resterais avec moi désormais, que nous n'aurions plus à nous cacher pour se voir. Cependant, ce jour n'est jamais arrivé. Tous mes espoirs se sont envolés et j'ai ouvert les yeux. Ce fut pénible, mais je me sens presque mieux maintenant. Enfin, je n'ai plus à espérer, à me sentir coupable. Enfin, je suis libre de ton emprise.

Des souvenirs me viennent à l'esprit quand je pense à toi. Je te revois, simplement éclairé par le clair de lune quand tu t'approchais de moi dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Les regards que tu me jetais alors que j'étais encore allongé dans le lit et que tu te rhabillais avant de me quitter. La façon dont tu m'embrassais, à la fois possessive et langoureuse. La fois où tu m'as dit que j'étais magnifique et que j'avais senti mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine. Lorsque tu entourais mon visage de tes mains pour me garder près de toi ou lorsque j'enroulais mes jambes autour de tes hanches afin de te toucher le plus possible avant de te laisser partir. Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai voulu te retenir, te dire de rester avec moi encore quelques instants. Je ne l'ai pourtant jamais fait, j'avais l'impression d'être égoïste et de gâcher ton précieux temps. Je me sens ridicule maintenant, car s'il y avait bien un égoïste, c'était toi. Tu savais très bien l'effet que tu me faisais et jamais tu n'as fait le moindre geste envers moi. Je devais toujours quémander un peu de ton affection. Peut-être que tu te forçais de me prendre dans tes bras et de parler avec moi, mais c'était la moindre des choses que tu pouvais faire pour tenter de te faire pardonner de me laisser seul tous les matins.

Je me rappelle maintenant de notre rencontre. Si j'avais pu connaître l'avenir, je n'aurais jamais accepté d'aller dans ce bar, je n'aurais jamais bu le verre que tu m'avais offert et je ne t'aurais pas suivi dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Cependant à ce moment là, je ne réfléchissais pas aux conséquences, tu me plaisais et je me sentais seul. Au final, même si cette nuit avait été la première d'une longue série, je suis toujours seul. Je ne rêvais peut-être pas d'un conte de fée, mais certainement pas d'une relation comme la nôtre. Tout était tellement facile au début. Je n'attendais rien de toi, je ne m'inquiétais pas lorsque l'on ne se voyait pas pendant un jour. Tu m'as détruit. Je me suis laissé détruire. Je ne me comprends plus et toi je ne t'ai jamais compris, même si je me persuadais du contraire lorsque l'on se voyait pour les premières fois.

J'avais l'impression de maîtriser la situation. C'était le cas jusqu'à ce que ces foutus sentiments interviennent et que je me rende compte que mon cœur t'appartenait entièrement. J'essayais de nier et de me dire que tu ne pouvais pas être autre chose qu'un simple amant. Comme je me trompais. Je me rappellerais toujours du jour où je t'ai avoué mes sentiments. Tu ne semblais même pas surpris, tu ne m'as rien répondu. Tes yeux me sondaient, comme si tu essayais tu voir au plus profond de mon âme si je n'étais pas en train de te jouer un tour, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire pour que tu m'accueilles dans tes bras. Mais là, j'étais des plus sincère et tu le savais très bien. Tu savais que ça arriverais un jour ou l'autre et tu n'avais rien fait pour empêcher ça. Là encore, je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir, même si j'essayais. J'aurais dû tout arrêter dès que ces sentiments se sont éveillés en moi. Ils me blessaient plus qu'ils me réconfortaient, et le regard que tu me lanças le matin de ma confession me le confirma. C'était un regard défaitiste, comme si tu étais désolé pour moi et que tu me prenais en pitié. J'avais pleuré ce jour là, beaucoup. J'avais définitivement compris que je m'étais voilé la face et que tu ne changerais pas pour moi. Tu m'avais remis à ma place, celle de l'amant à qui on promet la lune mais qui s'endort seul dans son lit froid le soir. Sauf que tu ne m'avais jamais rien promis, c'était juste moi qui m'imaginais que tu ne me voulais pas seulement pour un soir et que tes yeux brillaient un peu plus quand tu me regardais.

Je ne sais même pas si tu pensais vraiment que ça pourrait marcher, du moins au début. Tu n'exprimais jamais le fond de ta pensée et même lorsque l'on passait la nuit entière à se parler, tu restais évasif à propos de toi-même. Je ne comprends toujours pas si je n'étais qu'une distraction pour toi ou si tu avais pensé, ne serait ce qu'une nuit, qu'on puisse être plus que ça. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ça auparavant, peut-être par peur de devoir reconnaître la vérité. Au fond, qu'avions nous en commun ? Quelques nuits passées ensemble dans une chambre d'hôtel ? Une simple attraction pour le corps de l'autre ? Je ne sais pas exactement ce que nous partagions, mais je sais ce que nous ne serons jamais. Un couple, ou simplement deux personnes qui s'apprécient même avec des vêtements sur eux. Je pensais pouvoir le supporter mais maintenant, je n'en peux plus. J'ai joué au garçon détaché et insensible trop longtemps. J'aimerais que tu fasses attention à moi, que tu me laisses faire partie de ton monde. Je t'aurais tout donné, tu aurais toujours pu faire tout ce que tu voulais de moi, mais j'aurais eu le droit de t'avoir pour moi seul. Mais même là, je sens que ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne te laissais posséder par personne, tu étais celui qui disposait de moi et je n'aurais jamais eu la force de lutter contre toi. Je ne pouvais rien contre toi et il a fallu que tu me brises pour que je réalise cela.

Mais maintenant, tout est fini. Je ne veux plus de cela et aussi difficile que ça soit à admettre, je ne veux plus de toi. En tout cas, plus de cette façon. Cependant je sais que tu ne changeras pas pour moi. J'ai essayé pourtant, mais tu es resté le même. Je n'insisterai donc pas et disparaîtrai complètement de ta vie. Tout redeviendra comme avant, je serais triste et seul pendant que toi, tu continueras ta petite vie comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Je sais que tu comprendras et que tu n'essayeras pas de me récupérer, même si une petite partie de moi l'espère toujours. Je ne sais pas si ces prochaines semaines seront plus dures que celle que j'ai passées à tes côtés, à attendre que tu veuilles bien de moi. Je vais certainement me haïr pour t'avoir laissé partir mais au fond, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Ce soir, je suis fier. Parce que ce soir, tu m'avais donné rendez-vous et parce que ce soir, comme pour les prochains, je ne viendrai pas. 


	2. Chapter 2 (POV Levi)

On m'a demandé s'il y aurait un pov Levi et j'avoue que ce n'était pas prévu au départ, mais que l'idée m'a bien plu.

Voilà voilà.

Foutu gosse. Tu m'as bien eu. J'ai l'air stupide, seul dans ma chambre d'hôtel à t'attendre alors que je sais pertinemment que tu ne viendras pas. Je t'ai perdu, à force de jouer avec toi. Cela avait été un jeu pour toi aussi, au départ, mais là, tu me laisses seul dans ce grand lit qui ne semble plus si accueillant maintenant que tu n'y es plus. Je n'ai plus besoin de garder ce masque d'indifférence et laisse un gémissement plaintif sortir d'entre mes lèvres. Pour être complètement honnête, je préférais lorsque c'était toi qui gémissais.

Je ne vais pas aller te chercher, tu le sais. En d'autres circonstances, j'y aurais peut-être réfléchi mais là, ça paraîtrait absurde de te courir après. Ça n'étais pas sensé se passer comme ça. J'aurais dû être celui qui arrêterais tout, pas toi. Encore une fois, tu me prends de court, tu me manipules complètement. Je te laissais croire que j'avais le contrôle parce que je ne voulais pas passer pour une faible victime de tes putain de beaux yeux. J'étais dépendant de toi, même si j'essayais de paraître détaché. Je me demande comment tu pouvais penser que tu n'avais aucune influence sur moi, que tu n'étais qu'une simple passade. Je sais que j'aurais dû te laisser partir avant, mais j'en étais incapable. C'est pour ça que je n'avais rien pu te répondre lorsque tu m'avais avoué tes sentiments. Tous les mots que je voulais te dire restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser sortir, tu le savais, mais j'en brûlais d'envie. Alors cette nuit là, j'avais essayé de te faire comprendre tout ce que tu me faisait sentir.

Ce n'était pas possible entre nous. Je l'ai toujours dit, mais tu ne m'écoutais jamais. C'était une des choses que j'aimais chez toi. Tu étais tellement libre, jeune et pourtant tu revenais vers moi à chaque fois. Tu me faisais découvrir une nouvelle part de moi-même. Une part plus sauvage, plus inconsciente. J'oubliais absolument tout quand on se voyait, je laissais mes soucis à la maison, dont la femme qui partageait ma vie depuis des années maintenant. Je ne vivais pas la vie dont je rêvais, mais ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Je m'étais habitué à ne pas être pleinement satisfait, cependant, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Il a fallu que tu arrives pour tout chambouler. Je t'ai laissé faire. Je t'ai laissé faire parce que ça me faisait tellement de bien, de me laisser emporter par tes caprices.

Certaines fois, je me plaisais à nous imaginer ensemble, dans une autre vie. Je me rends maintenant à quel point c'était ridicule. Nous n'étions pas un couple, loin de là. Tu étais un coups d'un soir qui dura plus longtemps. Rien de plus. Du moins, j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Nous avions des vies tellement différentes. Et pourtant, ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de partager la tienne. Je te murmurais souvent ces mots, lorsque je te regardais dormir dans mes bras. Dans ces moments là, j'étais à la fois heureux et effrayé. Heureux de te voir si paisible et effrayé par ce que je te faisais. Je savais que nous ne pourrions pas être ensemble, mais je n'arrivais pas à te repousser. Je ne pouvais pas t'embarquer dans le bordel qu'était ma vie et surtout, je ne voulais pas te faire vivre avec moi.

Que connaissais-tu de moi ? Absolument rien. Alors, comment pouvais-tu affirmer avoir des sentiments envers moi ? Pourquoi voulais-tu obtenir de moi plus que je pouvais te donner ? Pourquoi restais-tu avec un homme marié, alors que tu pouvais vivre toutes tes romances de jeunesse ? Toutes ces questions resteront sans réponses, maintenant que tu es parti. Sale gosse prétentieux, qui t'a permis de me quitter comme ça, sans rien dire ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Je le refuse. J'étais tellement sûr que je serai celui qui mettrait fin à notre relation, que je ne m'était pas préparé à ce scénario. Et maintenant, je suis là à me lamenter sur le fantôme d'un gamin qui avait pris plus de place dans ma vie que ce que j'aurais voulu. Je ferme les yeux et m'imagine que tu es là, que tu vas ouvrir la porte dans un instant et que tout ça n'est que le fruit de ma conscience me criant que ce que nous faisons est mal.

En fait, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à ce que tu pouvais ressentir. J'étais trop absorbé par mes propres questionnements pour me soucier de toi. Je savais que j'étais un égoïste mais là, je m'épate moi-même. Jamais je ne me suis demandé si tu étais bien avec moi, si ce que nous vivions te plaisait. En y pensant, je me rends compte qu'il était impossible que tu aimes ça. Je te voyais lorsque j'en avais envie, je te quittais le matin en te laissant seul. Tu devais trouver humiliant que je te force à me voir dans une chambre d'hôtel alors que tu rêvais certainement d'être dans mon propre lit. Tu subissais tout ça juste dans l'espoir de me voir. Tu n'as jamais rien dit, tu me laissais faire et moi, je pensais que mon comportement était normal. Je me sens encore plus mal maintenant, mais ça ne sert plus à rien. Tu ne reviendras pas parce que je me suis rendu compte de mes erreurs. C'est trop tard. J'aurais dû m'en douter, je ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que je veux. Je ne pouvais pas t'utiliser comme ça et espérer que tu ne t'en lasses pas.

Je me demande ce qui est advenu au beau garçon que j'avais rencontré un soir dans un bar. Tu semblais si rayonnant, rien avoir avec le jeune homme que tu es devenu après mon passage. Je ne pourrais jamais effacer de ma mémoire l'image des tes yeux remplis de larmes. Eux qui étaient si brillants et emplis de vie normalement, je me sentais tellement coupable d'être la source de ton chagrin. Je n'avais pas prévu que cette relation continue et évolue à ce point. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais c'était inévitable. Même si je t'avais laissé entrer dans ma vie, tu serais parti déçu et très certainement dégoûté des relations amoureuses. Tu ne pouvais rien tirer de bien de cette relation. Je t'avais averti pourtant, mais tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête. Tu imaginais peut-être pouvoir gérer la situation, mais tu étais aussi impuissant que moi au final. Nous étions les deux victimes de nos propres folies, mais nous nous convainquions que nous étions heureux, parce qu'il était trop dur la vérité en face et se rendre compte que nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble.

Tu m'avais tout de suite attiré. Ma mauvaise humeur due à la musique trop forte de ce bar miteux, aux gens excités et bruyants et à l'alcool bon marché qui me brûlait la gorge s'évapora à l'instant où je t'aperçus. Tu étais avec tes amis, riant aux éclats et moi, je ne répondais plus de rien. Tu avais tourné la tête dans ma direction et nos regards s'étaient accrochés quelques secondes seulement, mais ça avait été suffisant pour me conquérir. Dans un élan d'audace, je t'avais payé un verre, juste pour voir ce que tu ferais. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu viendrais me voir avec un grand sourire pour me parler. Après quelques minutes ou quelques heures, je t'avais proposé de continuer la soirée dans un hôtel et tu avais évidemment accepté. À ce moment là, j'avais trop d'alcool dans le sang pour me soucier des conséquences. Nous avions effectivement fini notre nuit à l'hôtel, comme toutes nos nuits par la suite. Cela avait été mémorable, assez pour que je prenne ton numéro et te rappelle quelques jours plus tard, alors que je m'ennuyais. Là encore, je pensais que tu ne te rappellerais même plus de qui j'étais et, même si cela aurait blessé mon égo, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. Néanmoins, tu te souvenais de moi et dis même avec une certaine candeur que tu attendais mon appel. Je te donnais rendez-vous et ce qui suivit était beaucoup moins innocent.

Je ne t'avais pas tout suite révélé que j'étais pris par une autre personne, je n'avais pas prévu de te revoir après tout. Seulement, nos rencontres devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et je ne pouvais pas le retenir plus longtemps. Je devais être clair dès le début et ne pas te donner trop d'espoir. Je ne voulais pas te blesser et te faire croire que nous aurions pu être ensemble. Cependant, j'ai quand même fini par te blesser. Je ne te méritais absolument pas, car quoique je fasse, je te faisais du mal et j'étais dans l'incapacité de te réconforter comme tu l'aurais souhaité. Si tu savais comme je mourrais d'envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu oublies toutes tes peines. Je voulais te prendre avec moi dans mon lit pour te tenir contre moi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux gâteux romantique comme ça, mais c'était peut-être ce que j'étais devenu. Du coup, quand je rentrais chez moi le soir, l'idée même de toucher une autre personne que toi me répugnait. Je n'avais jamais été très affectueux mais là, je ne lançais même plus un regard à ma femme. La pauvre, elle a dû souffrir elle aussi. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'avait rien demandé et moi je lui brisais le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois. Tu vois gamin, je ne voulais pas que tu finisses comme elle. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser et je l'ai quand même fait. C'est pour ça que je refusais de te laisser entrer dans ma vie, je ne voulais pas te briser plus que je tu l'étais déjà.

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par quelque chose d'inattendu. Je ressens une drôle de sensation contre ma joue. Je lève la main pour la toucher et je soupire lorsque mes doigts s'humidifient légèrement. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que je pleure à cause de mes conneries. Je m'en veux d'être aussi faible, je dois me reprendre, car ton départ devrait me laisser indifférent. Cependant, c'est tout sauf le cas. Je ne comprends plus ce qui m'arrive, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mon cœur me crie de sortir dans la rue et de te chercher pendant des jours s'il le faut tandis que ma raison me sermonne en me disant que c'est ce que je mérite et que je devais m'y attendre. Je décide d'écouter cette dernière, parce que malgré l'envie de te retrouver, je refuse de te faire encore plus de mal. J'essaye de me convaincre que c'est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse t'arriver, mais en bon égoïste que je suis, ce n'est pas suffisant. J'ai besoin de toi, est-ce que c'est si dur à comprendre ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu restes ? En fait, je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à tout abandonner pour toi. Non pas que tu ne comptes pas, mais je ne veux pas te précipiter là-dedans.

Je prends une bonne respiration et passe la main dans mes cheveux afin de faire baisser les battements de mon cœur, en vain. Je vais rester dans la chambre, même si ça me fait mal, car c'était là où l'on se voyait tout le temps. Je mérite de souffrir un peu après tout, ce n'est probablement rien par rapport à ce que je t'ai fait vivre. J'essaye de te penser à autre chose que toi mais c'est peine perdue. Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que tu n'es plus là. Le lit me semble trop froid, trop grand et la chambre trop silencieuse. Je ne peux plus le supporter et décide de finalement m'en aller et de te laisser partir en même temps. J'ouvre la porte avant de me retourner sur les vestiges de nos nuits ensemble et de toutes ces choses que l'on a partagé en silence. Enfin, je m'en vais.

Tu vas me manquer, gamin.


End file.
